doctorwhofandomcom_fr-20200215-history
The Great War (audio)
The Great War est le premier épisode audio présent dans le coffret Dark Eyes, mis en vente en 2012 par Big Finish Productions. Il fait figurer Paul McGann dans le rôle du Huitième Docteur et Ruth Bradley dans celui de Molly O'Sullivan. Il s'agit du premier épisode avec ce Docteur depuis To the Death, auquel il fait directement suite. Il introduit de nombreux changements, comme un nouveau costume et une nouvelle compagne pour le Docteur. Synopsis de l'éditeur Voluntary Aid Detachment nursing assistant Molly O'Sullivan spends her days facing the horrors of the Great War. Little does she know that a man from another world has arrived, looking for her. But what are the strange sounds coming from the battlefield at night? Where is the glowing gas coming from? And is everyone who they claim to be? : L'assistante infirmière du Voluntary Aid Detachment, Molly O'Sullivan, passe ses jours à faire face aux horreurs de la Grande Guerre. Elle ne sait pas qu'un homme étrange venant d'un autre monde est arrivé, et qu'il est à sa recherche. : Mais que sont ces bruits étranges venant du champ de bataille la lui? D'où vient cet étrange gaz luminescent? Et est-ce que tout le monde est ce qu'il prétend être? Casting * Le Docteur - Paul McGann * Molly O'Sullivan - Ruth Bradley * Straxus - Peter Egan * Seigneur Président - Tim Treloar * Isabel Stanford - Laura Molyneaux * Dr Sturgis - Jonathan Forbes * Matronne/ Kitty Donaldson/ Nurse Harriet - Beth Chalmers * Kotris - Toby Jones * Private Tucker - Alex Mallinson * Private Hodgeson - John Banks * Les Daleks - Nicholas Briggs Informations Espèces * Le Docteur dit que le gaz moutarde peut être fatal pour un Gallifreyen. Individus * Molly est assistante infirmière dans le Voluntary Aid Detachment. Avant la guerre, elle était la femme de chambre de Kitty Donaldson dans la maison de ses parents, à Londres. * Le Docteur mentionne le Kaiser Wilhelm II. Nations terrestres * Les États-Unis ne sont pas encore entrés dans la guerre. Voyages dans le temps * Les "gaz luminescents" sont en réalité des vents temporels qui fuitent depuis le Vortex Temporel. Références * Le Docteur mentionne le fait que Straxus a un nouveau visage, ce qui veut dire qu'il s'est régénéré depuis leur dernière rencontre. Le Docteur dit qu'il semble avoir les mêmes défauts que sa précédente incarnation (AUDIO: The Vengeance of Morbius). * Straxus rappelle au Docteur qu'il a volé le TARDIS (DW: Logopolis, The Big Bang, The Doctor's Wife, AUDIO: The Beginning). * Le Docteur mentionne sa petite-fille Susan et la mort de Lucie Miller (AUDIO: To the Death). * Les Lois du Temps empêchent les Seigneurs du Temps d'aller jusqu'à la fin de l'univers (DW: Utopia). * Molly surnomme Isabel Stanford "Florence Nightingale" de manière sarcastique. Le compagnon du Septième Docteur, Hex, a rencontré cette dernière à Scutari en octobre 1954, pendant la Guerre de Crimée (AUDIO: The Angel of Scutari). * Sous sa septième incarnation, en compagnie de Hex et de Ace, le Docteur a visité un autre hôpital français militaire pendant la Première Guerre Mondiale, le Charnage Hospital en 1917 (AUDIO: No Man's Land) * Kotris ayant été effacé de l'histoire, ces événements ne se sont jamais produits. Le Docteur, Molly et le Dalek Time Controller sont les seuls à se rappeler ces événements (AUDIO: X and the Daleks). Notes * La couverture du CD montre le nouveau look du Docteur, cependant, il est encore décrit comme ayant les cheveux longs et un manteau de velours dans l'épisode. Lien externe * Page officielle de Dark Eyes sur bigfinish.com en:The Great War (audio story) Catégorie:Épisodes audio du Huitième Docteur Catégorie:Histoires se déroulant sur Gallifrey Catégorie:Épisodes audio avec des Daleks